Question: A rectangle is $4$ feet long. The rectangle is also $3$ feet wide. What is its area?
$4\text{ ft}$ $3\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 feet. The width is 3 feet. Thus the area is $4\times3$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 3 = 12 $ We can also count 12 square feet.